But a Number
by swirling-dimension
Summary: Age is just a format of numbers; Nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

Endless questions popped up in his mind; or they would if his thought process wasn't being interrupted every few seconds. Pleasure overrides logic during this battle. His breath hitches to new degrees every time a new mark is placed upon his neck. He inwardly curses himself for letting the other man, who is much younger than he to take full control his upper body – hands running up and down his chest, lips lightly pecking and sucking at his skin, tongue gliding their way across his neck and eventually landing upon his own lips. As their tongues lap against each other, he starts to notice their groins performing a similar action. He was amazed by how experienced the man on top of him was, considering his young age. He was pretty sure they didn't teach these things in sex education classes.

Barely acknowledging the voice in the back of his head warning him to stop their actions, he guided his hands until they made contact with his boyfriend's ass. He enjoyed the small gasp that he made as it deepened their kiss. They were both topless; the only thing in their way being their jeans and underwear that laid beneath. He gasped as the younger man's fingers trailed down his stomach and past his abdomen landing directly on top of the bronze stained button that held his pants in place around his waist. They broke off the kiss and stared at the other in a vain attempt to read the other's mind. Though their body language gave off heavy heat, it was within the mindset of the couple they had to be absolutely sure with.

"Peter…" catching his breath, and finally paying attention to that nagging second conscience in the back of his mind, he sat up. "We need to stop."

Peter sighed disappointingly as he removed his hands from the buttoned-up jeans he was so ready to rip off the other man's legs. "The 'No Fun bug' bit you again?" He attempted to smirk at his loved one who only sighed back and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You know that we can't go to that level yet, Pete." He grabbed Peter's waist and pulled him closer, laying him down on his chest. Peter only groaned at him, showing his irritability. The older man only chuckled and kissed the top of his head, before running his fingers through his hair.

"If I didn't know any better," Peter turned to look at him. "I'd say that you were afraid of my parents finding out about our relationship."

"Well, that _is _one of the reasons why, honestly. The other being that we've only been with each other like this for a couple of months now. Don't you think it's too soon to even be thinking about sex?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Peter kissed his chin and lay back down on his chest. The rhythm of both their breathing in unison cradled Peter as he nuzzled into the other man's neck. He could feel him adjusting his body slightly to the side so that it'd be easier to cuddle with each other. The small amount of bodily heat that was still radiating from the couple's earlier activities mixed in with the cool breeze given off from a nearby open window. The white noise that followed it gave the atmosphere a much more relaxing state.

Plus the fact that they wouldn't be interrupted by any unwelcomed guests. A perk for having a billionaire as a father meant having a small wing of Stark Tower all for Peter's personal use whenever he had friends over. Including a pool room with a Jacuzzi, and a mini bar that served non-alcoholic drinks at the time; not until Peter turned twenty-one was he allowed booze of any kind. Tony made sure J.A.R.V.I.S. checked any unauthorized beverages Peter's friends brought over for even the slightest bit of alcohol content.

He also had his own living room, where the entire floor was covered in cushion, and the walls were lined with sewn in pillows. From the ceiling there hung a large, flat-screen TV. A recording function was installed inside it so any new films that came out, even if they were new in theaters, were instantly recorded into the memory drive, expunging the need for a DVD player. The walls above the pillows were all windows that could be altered to a tint to avoid the sunlight when it was shining straight through the room.

Another perk to not having to worry about their relationship being unfolded before they were ready was not having J.A.R.V.I.S. watching Peter's every move. It took a lot of convincing Tony and Steve, but he managed to get them to realize that he wasn't a child that needed to be watched every second of the day anymore. He was able to take care of himself within the tower; he was sixteen for God's sake.

"Peter," brought out from his thoughts, Peter turned to look up at his boyfriend. "You know, we are going to have to tell them eventually. We can't keep this a secret forever, and I believe it's better for them to be aware, than to stumble upon us when we least expect it, and have everything escalate from there."

Peter adjusted himself so that he was leaning on his left elbow. "I know that. I – I just don't know _how_ to even begin explaining our relationship. Like, how it happened, when and where as well. They're going to want to know that, and I already know that pops won't be too happy about it. Dad's body language is impossible to read when you're trying to explain something to him."

The older man snickered, "I know, trust me. We've been science partners since before you were born. Or, 'Science Bros' as he puts it."

"Don't act like you don't like the nickname, Bruce." Peter leaned down on top of Bruce and began another make out session. He moved his legs underneath Bruce's, tangling them up. Running his fingers through the semi-curly locks of his significant other, he pressed forward not wanting any gaps between them as they sucked each other's faces off.

Bruce leaned up, grabbing Peter by the waist, and rolled them both over so that he was on top now. He broke off their kissing match, working his way down with butterfly kisses towards Peter's neck. With each one, he heard and felt Peter moan. He stopped when he reached the collar bone, and licked along the edges until he reached the peak of Peter's shoulders. Meanwhile, his hands worked on their own regards over Peter's chest and stomach.

"Bruce! Oh God, that feels- AH!" Peter bucked his hips as he felt himself being fondled by Bruce's wandering hands. How did he get down there so quickly? Deciding that it didn't matter once the groping began, Peter ran his fingers across Bruce's back and up to his neck. He vaulted himself up until he was rested on his elbows and watched as Bruce trailed his kissing down his stomach.

"How's that, Pete?" Bruce came to an abrupt halt and leaned up over his boyfriend. He was enjoying the pouting he received from the younger man. "I'm sorry," he touched foreheads with him. "Did I interrupt your good feelings?"

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Peter flopped back down on the pillow in a failed attempt to show his frustration. Bruce pulled him back up to the position he was and started going at his neck again. Peter was sure he heard a mumbled 'sorry', but couldn't make it out. It didn't matter at that point anyway. He was already back where he was before Bruce nearly pulled a cock block move. The euphoria and pleasure that washed over him as Bruce nibbled on his neck and shoulders was almost too much. At one point he rose up to suck on Peter's ear and it was right after that he put a mental note down to add it to his list of, 'Peter Parker's weak spots'.

Peter grabbed ahold of Bruce's arms as his head leaned in against his boyfriend's hair. He could smell the salt from the sweat as it built up from the heat of the moment. Their breathing was becoming more erratic and heavy. Peter started to whisper sweet nothings pumped with lust into Bruce's ear. He could feel him shiver from describing the actions that he dare suggest to the older man.

"Peter…" gasped Bruce, freezing his previous actions to make eye-contact with the man he was leaving love bites all over. He released Peter's grasp on him, and laid him back down on the cushions. He kissed him – light but full of emotion. They both looked at each other, knowing that nothing needed to be said as their actions explained everything for them. Peter smiled up at Bruce, knowing that nothing could possibly ruin this moment for them. Nothing, except for the door to his private living room being flung open and Pepper striding in mid-sentence only to stop instantly when she saw the two men as they were positioned.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was supposed to be perfect. It was meant to be spent entirely with the man whom he loved without any distractions or disruptions. Sure, they played the façade of Bruce coming over only to help out Peter with studying for an exam in his health class that dealt with medicines and vaccines which Peter was sure neither of his fathers knew much about. And it did in fact work; much like all of their other excuses to just be together.

Peter never found it difficult to come up with a few elaborated white lies to tell his dads. Just as long as Tony believed him, everything panned out. Steve would instantly buy almost everything Peter told him, which is why Tony demanded from Steve to have him present whenever there was a situation where Peter had to explain himself. Just to make sure that it wasn't a fabricated lie. Luckily for Peter, having friends who would gladly cover for him just as long as he repaid them in either cash or new electronics (or in Wade's case, Mexican food) worked in his favor. They understood the concept of "don't ask don't tell" and never bothered Peter with mundane questions that provoked their interests as to why he would need them to lie for him. The only one who never asked for anything back was Gwen, as she figured it was because he was running out of the usual excuses to sneak out of the tower as Spider-man.

Bruce, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky most of the time. It was difficult enough for him to move about the Avengers Mansion without an agent or two watching his every move, waiting for the slightest hint before he would "hulk out". To get out of the mansion was a different story, especially when he wanted to leave on his own. Sometimes he felt more like a prisoner than the hero that S.H.I.E.L.D. made him out to be. There have been times when Bruce had to cancel his dates with Peter, because he could not convince the agents to just simply let him be, and that he wouldn't even be out long anyway. As disappointing as those days were to Peter, he understood Bruce's position.

Eventually, he got Steve and Tony to vouch for Bruce when he brought the scientist's dilemma to their attention. Unknown to either the two of Bruce's mistreatment by S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony nearly burst a capillary; Steve was just as upset, and disappointed at the agency's method. So, when the two super heroes confronted the organization with their claim, high ranking members of S.H.I.E.L.D. retaliated resulting in a near outbreak of a civil war. Eventually, a compromise was made, and it was agreed upon both sides to state their evidence that either supported or denied Bruce any right to privacy without being hounded upon by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents twenty-four seven.

The agents used videos and statistics, as they called them, to prove their case. Constantly bringing up Bruce's anger problems then listing all the disasters that would follow should he ever become enraged in public. They ended up pointing fingers and outright called Bruce a monster that needed to be locked away in a cage until they needed him for emergencies, such as when the world was under attacked; however, that hadn't happened in almost a decade. Their debate did more than piss off Tony Stark. How dare they insult and berate _his _science bro! In retaliation, Tony brought up hacked files of each of the representing agents in their past lives before they joined S.H.I.E.L.D. most being not very appealing. Others caused the Avengers, Peter included, to burst out laughing. Someone should have burnt those old college photos. Thus proving, if you mess with Tony Stark's friends and loved ones, you will get burned.

Now and then, occasionally, Bruce gained the same rights as everyone else and was allowed to come and go as he pleased, which made Peter all the more happy. Later that night, they shared their happiness perched on the roof of Stark Towers where Peter, with his father's permission, installed a small deck with a hammock a few chairs and a fire pit. Tony later added the swimming pool and put glass panes around it to give a more "mind fuck" feel to it.

Ignoring the pool, they just laid in the hammock curled up against each other, occasionally star gazing and pop-quizzing the other about the constellations and the stories behind them. It was that night that Bruce first asked Peter when they were going to inform everyone else about their relationship. He made it clear that they couldn't stay hidden forever; that someone was bound to find them out eventually. Peter only assured him to not worry about it, and that they were safe. No one was going to suddenly drop in on them and demand an explanation and possibly exploit them both to the world. No one was going to lecture Bruce about seducing a minor, or Peter about getting intimate with someone with a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality. Nobody was ever going to find out about their relationship.

Until now.

Peter looked like a deer caught in an array of headlights; Bruce, not too different. Pepper's voice stuttered and hitched as she searched for the right words to say. She glanced around at other items in the room rapidly hoping to find something more interesting to stare at other than the couple that lay down before her. Candy wrappers, soda cans and CDs scattered about, and a few multicolored stains in the cushions themselves made Pepper scowl inwardly. She was certain that she gave Peter a stern lecture about cleaning up after himself. Vision falling upon the half-naked men again for a split second, then suddenly, the floor became very interesting to look at. At least this part of the room was clean.

"Well, I- eh…" She slowly turned around toward the door. Standing in the frame, she glanced back at them. "I'll… be outside. You know… if you need me." With a quick smile, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Bruce lifted himself off of Peter as he face-palmed himself along with a muttered, "Great." Slightly exasperated, Peter sat up with the help of Bruce. Heavily sighing, he turned toward his boyfriend who was making an effort into comforting him by rubbing his back. Bruce smirked at Peter while nodding in silent victory. "You know that could have been either of your dads."

"I know," Peter admitted. "And you don't need to show off that you were right."

Bruce replied with a snicker, and a kiss. "So, today?"

Peter nodded. "Today." He reached over for his shirt. "We can tell them tonight over dinner."

"That works for me, but do you think that Pepper will…"

"Nah, she wouldn't rush to my dads right away. She may be dad's secretary, but she respects my privacy as well. Either way, I'm going to talk to her. I'll be back, ok?" Peter leaned back over to Bruce placing multiple kisses on his face.

"I'm actually going to see Tony down in his lab for a bit. He said he wanted to show me some new adjustments he made with his suit." He grabbed Peter's face, holding him eye level and stroking his face with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Peter smiled. He then rose, and stepped toward the door; throwing another loving gaze at Bruce before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long?"

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned quickly to his right to see Pepper leaning against the doorway that leads down to his bedroom. He calmed down and settled his eyes upon hers only to lose his shit right after. Arms crossed with a stone expression it was clear that she meant business, and would not put up with any of Peter's bullshit this time. Pepper was like a surrogate mother to him. Her walking in on him and Bruce was about just as bad as Tony or Steve doing it. Swallowing the heavy lump that had been gathering in his throat, Peter could all but look at Pepper. He felt an incredible wave of disappointment wash over him. He gathered his bearings and forced himself to look at her square in the eye.

"Just ah – eh," he cleared his throat. "Just over two months."

She brought herself off of the doorway, and stepped towards him. Nodding she exhaled a bit, and put her hands up to his face. Standing up on her tippy-toes, because this kid was getting to be so damn tall (he stood at least an inch taller than Tony, which means that he had four inches on Pepper), placed a kiss upon his forehead. A comforting hug was offered afterwards, and gladly accepted as well.

"I don't have anything against Bruce," she pulled away from Peter to sternly lock eyes with him once again. "But, I hope that you know what you're doing."

He grabbed her hands, and held them assuring, "I do. Trust me. Before you ask, yes we are going to tell dad and pops about us. We've been… talking about it for a while now, anyhow."

Pepper smiled and released her hands, obviously pleased with Peter's answer. She excuses herself, and heads toward the elevator, greeting Bruce as he exits the entertainment room. Pepper doesn't look back. Not until she's in the elevator, and then turns around as she pushes the button leading her to her new destination. As the door slowly closed, she caught a glimpse of the new-founded couple engaged in an embrace that defined their entire relationship. Peter looked so happy and content in Bruce's arms. As far as she was concerned, they were the only two people in the universe. While she couldn't see Bruce's face, she assumed that he held the same, if not a happier expression.

For his sake, at least. Bruce may be one of Tony's best friends, and now Peter's boyfriend, but Peter was still basically her son. A huge part of her life that she would never cut off, even if Tony and her ever stood on uneven ground. It broke her heart whenever she saw him break out the "pouty face" when he was younger. Then Peter started growing, and the "pouty face" was quickly growing out of style. One last perk he had to melt Pepper's, and some of the other Avenger's hearts, were his gorgeous, brown eyes. They were large enough on their own. Get the kid to feel down or make him sad, and they basically covered half of his face. Wade once commented that if Peter's eyes got any larger, he could star in his own Disney film or anime series.

Pepper snapped out of her thoughts back into reality by the ding of the elevator. Ready to head out, as she realized she was about to be late for an important meeting with the Board of Stark Industries, she slightly jumped as she was greeted with a grease covered version of Tony Stark who clearly had just emerged from his lab for the first time that day.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smirk. "Have you told Peter about the plans Steve and I made for tonight?"

"Of course," Pepper answered immediately. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if Peter had heard her when she stumbled across him and Bruce. She knew that he was well skilled at multitasking, but even she doubted him while he was busy sucking Bruce's face off.

"Good!" Tony bought it. Pepper shook her head lightly. "I hope you're not thinking about going out in public like that, Mr. Stark."

"I've been in worse." He shrugged. This was very true. "I'm heading up to take a shower now, anyway just to make Steve happy. Have a pleasant day, Ms. Potts."

"You too, sir." She turned heel and walked off.

The second that Tony hit the button for the elevator, he regretted it. Displayed before him was the beginning of a bad porno that featured his son and best friend. Together. Much closer than they needed to be. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Bruce was groping his son's ass, and had his tongue in his mouth, _and _his son was enjoying every second of it.

They were obviously unaware that they were being watched, and that the jig was up, otherwise they wouldn't be approaching what it looked like to Tony third base. He took it upon himself to break up this… happy moment before it escalated any further, and in his own elevator no less!

"Well," Tony trailed off intentionally. That definitely got their attention. "I can honestly say that I did not see this one coming. Not by a long shot. Now, this almost, _almost _tops finding out that _you_," he points at his son, "were Spider-man. Almost, but not quite."

Tony lavished in the sight before him now. Both men knew that they had been caught, and each looked as though they were about to explode as their faces held about fifty shades of red. Either that or they were trying to merge themselves with the elevator by the way they were pressing themselves against it. The two of them couldn't even look at him.

Pete shifted awkwardly as he truly wanted nothing more than to just die at that very moment. He knew that his father was scowling horribly at him, and giving him that, "Just wait until pops hears about this" look. He looked over at Bruce who looked like he just committed the biggest scandal of the century. Technically, he had done just that. Caught seducing the son of Ironman and Captain America. Next thing he knew, Bruce would be in Hulk mode scaling all of New York up to Canada with the entire U.S. Military right on his heels, led by the two super heroes.

Sighing heavily, Peter knew that he would have to look at his father eventually. Deciding not to delay the lecture and possible permanent containment in his room as a prisoner until he turned thirty, he cautiously brought his head up, and would have been taken aback, if he hadn't backed up against the wall of the elevator.

He was laughing. Tony Stark was doubling over in pain from nearly howling from laughter. His hand covered his face and wiped any tears away. He had to move away from the elevator, and lean against the wall. Still giggling like a madman. Peter and Bruce turned to each other aghast. They slowly made their way out of the elevator, circling the chuckling man before them.

"Tony…" Bruce was wary as he kneeled down to his friend's level. "Are you okay?"

Tony nodded his head rapidly as he continued to shake from his laughter. After a bit, he started to calm himself down, heaving as he did so. "My god…" Tony brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his head on them. "Okay," He breathed. "I'm fine. I'm fine, we're all fine."

"Dad, are you serious?" Peter practically yelled. He could not believe his father right now. He should be enraged, furious, placing a vendetta upon Bruce forever breaking their friendship. Instead, he's laughing his ass off like a hyena on acid over the entire ordeal. "You're not…. Mad? Or something?"

"Oh, I'm mad," Tony raised his eyebrows at his son. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were dating each other. I mean, do you really think that I'd be against it? Now, Steve I can understand, and believe me, he is going to be _furious _about this. But me. What have _I _done to lose your trust? Both of you!" now, it's Bruce's turn to face the Tony Stark Face of Disappointment. "Bruce, why didn't you tell me? Or anyone for that matter? Why did you both decide to keep it a secret? I mean, yeah there are people out there who aren't really for relationships that feature a huge ass age gap. But, that's none of their business!"

"I'm sorry, Tony." Bruce sighed. "You're right, we should have told someone. We should have told you and Steve." He looked toward Peter who only nodded in agreement before adding a soft, "Yeah."

"Well," Tony picked himself up with Bruce following. "Damage has already been done. And we're not leaving Steve out of this, no matter what his reaction is."

Peter shuddered. He absolutely did not want to be present when his pops was broken to the news of his secret affair with Bruce. Steve was old fashioned, and did things as they did them back in the 1930s. It could be cute at times, but most of the time, it was just plain annoying. Peter nearly jumped when Tony put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"And you," he began. "Get to tell him! The both of you."

Fantastic. Is it too late for a death wish?


	4. Chapter 4

One of the most prominent features in Bruce that noticeably stuck with Peter was how he explained things. Topics that could run from his scientific theories to others by top named scientists featured in Time Magazine or on the Discovery Channel. With each subject in science and physics that interested him, he would pull them apart layer by layer. Cleaning out old data that was used, and replacing it with, in his words, the correct evaluations that should have been established. Scoffing at the incredulous habit that these men had of presenting themselves as so-called "brilliant minds" when they would only show off certain parts of any discovery that the public would be interested in, that is implying that the common man took interest in science aside from when it was featured on the news for less than a week. To put it simple, Bruce hated the news.

What he adored was having friends like Tony and Peter with whom he could go into vivid detail with anything, even if they disagreed. That, he loved the most of all; being able to share his intelligence, and points of view while taking in their facts at the same time. Tony was more within the field of industrial science, while Peter seemed to favor biology and organic sciences. He also had a knack for chemistry which Bruce valued.

Before they started dating, Peter would race over to Avengers Mansion nearly every day after school just to sit and converse with Bruce. Sometimes asking him for help with his homework even when he clearly didn't need it. It was only a decoy should anyone, including his parents, become suspicious. Peter knew the whole time that he didn't have to hide his desire to want to see Bruce all the time, but for some reason he felt the need to.

It wasn't until shortly after he became Spider-man (about three months after) that he started to notice simple features about Bruce that caused his stomach to rise up to his chest and perform somersaults with his heart. Like how deep his dimples would indent his face when he smiled, the glazed look in his eyes when he was in the zone with his work, hell even the way the man sat was enough to get Peter's insides going.

It was one day when Peter went over and asked Bruce to help fix his web shooters so that they wouldn't jam upon rotating the tubes. Even though he clearly knew how to fix them himself, being the inventor and all, and knowing how the mini-rotors worked he still insisted on Bruce's assistance. While Bruce claimed that he had very little knowledge in machinery and after he told Peter several times that his father, Tony would be the better of the two to approach, he gave in to Peter's request if not just for the fact that the kid would not take no for an answer. Not that Bruce minded helping Peter with his inventions or even seeing him, he just thought that he wasn't the most qualified technician. He was a genius in the field of nuclear physics, but he only specialized in technically writing out the blueprints and designs for the weapons that he studied for; not for the actual assembling.

Bruce carefully tinkered with the web shooters amazed that the boy created them from scrap metal. Peter sat across from him, inching his way closer as he walked Bruce through disassembling the contraptions. Eventually, he found himself side-by-side, as he pointed towards the tube that was jamming the rotation. Bruce retracted the tubes until the inferior one was back of the line. Handing the shooter to Peter, Bruce instructed him to operate it normally. Peter did as he was told, and each of the tubes rotated, and contracted normally. All except for that last one. Peter glared at the apparatus as he threw it back to Bruce. The older scientist chuckled, and patted Peter on the back assuring him that they'd fix it together.

He then flashed that dimple carving grin that made Peter's head swim. He could feel himself beating red. Embarrassed, Peter averted his gaze onto the floor and swallowed a huge lump that felt like it was gathering in size in his throat. He knew that he heard Bruce ask him if he was alright, but he couldn't comprehend it quickly enough for a straight answer. Instead, his speech faltered and he mumbled out he was fine, but he knew Bruce didn't catch it. He cursed himself and felt his face flush with more shades of red when Bruce grabbed his face with both of his hands, and brought him up to eye level.

Bruce asked simple, but intense questions. No, Peter was sure that he didn't need a doctor. He sure as Hell didn't need his dads to come and pick him up and prod him with endless, annoying questions for the rest of the day. That would go just fine. Peter _only _just so happen to have a huge guy crush on his dad's best friend. That's totally normal, right?

"Peter!"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Peter focused his vision on the worrying face of his crush. _Oh God, he looks even cuter when his eyebrows are arched like that. Wait, no, self, stop! This is totally the most inopportune moment ever! Even though he's pretty much caressing my face, and it feels so nice, and we're like five inches apart- OH GOD AM I GETTING A BONER?_

"Peter, are you okay?" Bruce called once again to him. "That's it, I'm calling Tony."

"NO! DON'T!" Peter practically jumped forward. "I mean, I'm fine. Really, Bruce. Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute."

"More like five minutes," Bruce jeered. "Your face is all red. Peter, are you sure that everything is okay? Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about other than the web shooters?"

Bruce stared intently at the teenager awaiting an answer. He still held his phone in his hand, just in case he needed to speed-dial Tony to tell him that his son had just fainted on the floor. Which by the look on Peter's face, he was about to. He took his left hand, and brushed away stray hairs that hung over Peter's eyes. His hair wasn't particularly long; just a bit shaggy, but it felt particularly smooth. Bruce was minimally jealous of Peter's features. He was already sixteen, but looked a few years younger, save for the sculpture of his face. The most protruding attributes to Peter's face were his eyes which Bruce had to admit were brimming. They were what lead to his nickname, Bambi, courtesy of his dads. Even today, they will never let him live that name down.

He noticed Peter's head tilting down once more. He lifted his chin up, and asked him gently, "Peter, _are _you okay?"

"I – I, uh…"Peter bit his lip and envisioned every possible solution that this situation could end horribly. Deciding that he was trapped, he fessed up. "I like you."

Bruce stared incredulously at him. Was that it? He got himself all worked up just for that? Was Peter so afraid that Bruce no longer liked him? Hell, screw like, he loved the fuck out of this kid. He couldn't believe that Peter would even consider that his own uncle Bruce no longer wanted anything to do with him. Maybe that's why he was stripped from his uncle title not too long ago? He called everyone else uncle: Clint, Thor, even Fury was an uncle! So, why wasn't Bruce anymore? He didn't want to pressure Peter into explaining, and look like an asshole to the kid. Or even worse, lose his cool and accidentally hulk out on him. He would never be able to forgive himself if he did. So, he let it go.

Seeing the look on Peter's face – was that disappointment? Bruce answered quickly, "I like you too, kiddo."

Peter's face brightened up a bit. _Wait, he added 'kiddo' at the end. It was still platonic. Damn! Well, maybe this is a good thing? That means I don't have to put myself on the spotlight anymore. Come on, Peter, ease your way out of this like nothing ever happened. Just go along with it._

"No, I mean…" _Damn it. _Peter sighed, "I mean, I _really _like you. A lot, actually."

"So, so are you saying that… you're in _love_ with me?" analyzed Bruce carefully to make sure that he was on the right track with Peter.

Ducking his head to avoid eye-contact with the scientist, Peter stated that he was correct. "Yes."

Aside from the whir of the air conditioner, and the flapping from loose sheets of paper caught underneath it, the room was completely silent. Neither of the two men made a sound – not a shuffle of their feet nor an echo of a cough.

Bruce was completely floored by Peter's confession. He had instead expected the teenager to – well, honestly, he had no idea what he expected. Maybe there were some family issues that he needed help working out, such as tension between Tony and Steve, or maybe Peter had gotten into a huge fight with them over his vigilante business. He could also have started to complain about his bad luck with girls at school and not getting any dates. Though, that one obviously would be fruitless. All of those seemed more plausible than this.

The worst part for him was that he wasn't sure that he wanted to decline Peter. Any other responsible adult would calmly explain why such a relationship would never pan out between the two, but Bruce was never the type to hide his feelings for another person. He desperately looked for a way out. Any excuse that he could lie on Peter to forget him, and move on. Inwardly and truly, Bruce did not want that. He loved spending his time with Peter, even if it was just for a short time. Bruce admired how the young intern acted whenever he created a new gadget. Instantly storming into Bruce's private laboratory to show it off, and go into detail with the specs. Indeed his work was impressive. Bruce saw much potential within him for his future – superhero or scientist or even inventor maybe. However, he hadn't thought up the possibility of himself being an addition to it. It made Bruce feel special in a way.

"I have to go."

Bruce's heart sank as he looked up at Peter. He reached over with hands stumbling to gather his web shooters, and let out a sharp curse as one fell out of his hands and onto the ground. After picking it up, he finally showed his face and it just killed Bruce. His eyes were red and swollen, lips quivering as he struggled to force words out of his throat.

"I'm sorry," he added. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have even…"

"Peter…" Bruce stood up, and reached out for him, but Peter recoiled.

"I'm sorry," Peter repeated before retreating from the room. Bruce ran after him.

"Peter, wait," he called out while struggling to catch up to him. If there was any moment that Bruce cursed Peter for having mutated spider powers, now was it. Since when did increased speed in running take place in spiders? Ok, he could name off a FEW species that specialized in their speed for survival, but did it have to rub off on Peter? "Peter, please stop! We can talk about this! Peter!"

Finally, Bruce was able to grab onto his arm and stop them both by nearly slamming into a wall. "Ow, dammit!" he rubbed his bruised arm. Peter almost got away from him again by sneaking around Bruce's left, but the scientist caught him. "Ah-ah! Not so fast, Peter."

He pushed Peter back, until the teenager was against a corner. Sighing in defeat, Peter hugged himself and refused to even look at Bruce. He really did not want to be in this position right now. Why couldn't he have listened to his conscience and not say what he did? He felt like such an idiot who was about to get shot down by the man who he developed a crush for. This was nothing like those teenage-love story movies showed. This was clearly false advertising, and he looked forward to getting his dad to sue all the big named movie companies. Paramount goes down first that much he knew.

He had no idea what he was going on about in his head at the moment, all he knew is that it distracted from having to face Bruce who was still standing in front of him, blocking every possible exit that Peter could try to make with his body. He made the mistake of making eye contact with Bruce, and immediately knew that he wouldn't be able to ease his way out of this one. His intense gaze burned through Peter as if the older man was trying to read his thoughts. It scared Peter to think that he possibly could. Even though he was incredibly intelligent for his age, he was still a teenager who had dull and cliché thoughts and fantasies every now and then.

Bruce reeled back a bit, closing his eyes as he exhaled. He moved his arms which were planted against the wall to prevent Peter from escaping. As he did, he noticed that Peter relaxed some which made him feel better. He hated feeling like the bad guy in any situation. He got that enough from everyone else, he didn't need one of the few people who looked past his alter ego to feel like they couldn't approach him without worrying about angering him anymore.

"Peter," Bruce cleared his throat. "What you said back there. Did you… did you mean it?"

Peter was struck dumbfounded. Bruce actually thought that he was joking? He curled his fingers around his chest, as he felt his heart drop. He literally felt like he was going to be sick. Losing his balance as his knees caved in, he fell to the floor.

"Peter!" Bruce instantly fell to his side. "Peter, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm-I-I just… you know what? Just forget it. Please disregard everything that I said today. We can pretend that it never happened, just please…" Peter curled himself up into a ball, and hid his face in his knees. All he wanted to do is disappear forever. Maybe he could invent a time machine and redo this entire day.

"Peter…" Bruce rubbed his back. "Are you saying that you didn't mean it then? You were just pulling my leg?"

Peter shot his head up and glared at Bruce who jumped back a bit. "No. I _did _mean it; all of it! I-I really do like you – love you, whatever. It wasn't a joke; I wasn't trying to get a reaction out of you! Jesus, Bruce what do you take me for?" he then slammed his head back down on his knees with a dull "ow" following.

Bruce chuckled, then moved his hand that was currently traveling Peter's back up to his head. "I'm sorry," he began to brush Peter's hair with his fingers. "It wasn't fair of me to assume that of you. I know you know better than that, I'm just… I was just taken aback, is all. Flattered, really."

Peter turned his head towards Bruce. His face became flustered as Bruce wiped away his tears. His eyes widened when he felt his forehead being kissed followed by an apology from the older man. Both men adjusted themselves until they were cuddled in each other's grasp; with Peter in Bruce's lap, and his head tucked underneath his chin. Bruce rocked them both and showered Peter's head in plenty of butterfly kisses.

Peter still had his head buried in Bruce's neck when he asked, "Bruce, are we going to work this out? Like… do you want to, or…?"

He felt Bruce readjust his position. "Peter," he doesn't respond. "Peter, please look at me."

This time is successful, as he's graced with the sight of the child who has the hots for him. Of all the people in the world who'd even attempt to want to develop a relationship with him. Not even Betty got this far with him. Taking his hand, he cupped Peter's face, and stroked his cheek with his thumb. He watched as his eyes widened, and then looked away; his face becoming redder. Truth be told, he didn't know if he'd be the best influence on Peter. Bruce had enough trouble creating friendships with people much less romantic relationships. He was seriously starting to doubt himself in his own abilities to make Peter happy. Sure, the kid was easily entertained, and it seemed lately that anything Bruce did would have his attention. No matter how mundane.

He swallowed hard as he studied Peter's features. He wanted to make sure that this was definitely something he could do. To make sure that he wouldn't fuck up another companionship. Could he do that?

Peter brought his eyes back up to level with Bruce's, and a small smile formed on the scientist's face. There was only one way to find out. He leaned down and caught Peter by surprise as he locked lips with him. His hand curled to the back of Peter's neck and held his head firm. He released himself after only a few seconds, not wanting to overwhelm the boy. Peter's breath hitched, and he was certain he felt his heart leap out of his body. Bruce touched foreheads with him, and gazed over him with a small smile.

"I do," he responded. Peter smiled widely and raised his head in for another kiss. He snaked his arms around Bruce's neck; Bruce around Peter's waist. He pulled Peter closer as he deepened the kiss which had an immediate effect on the boy. Peter moaned when Bruce began nibbling on his bottom lip; pulling it back made Peter gasp, and he tangled his fingers in Bruce's hair. When Bruce let go of Peter's lower lip, he backed his head up to gaze at his newfound lover completely overwhelmed with pleasure and ecstasy.

He caught Peter by surprised when he dived back in, this time gaining access into Peter's mouth with his tongue. Peter lifted up his body with his knees, and wrapped himself around Bruce's waist. Both men engorged themselves on the other's tongue; the rough and wet texture drove them wild with the need to be closer. Peter pulled on Bruce's hair, and at one point took off his glasses so that they'd stop poking him in the eye.

He removed his fingers from Bruce's scalp, and trailed down to the hem of his shirt. Peter started to sneak his fingers underneath for more skin to cover when Bruce grabbed him, and gently moved his hands away. They broke off their kiss and Peter looked at Bruce expectantly.

"Let's take this slow," Bruce insisted. "I haven't even gotten to take you out on a date yet."

Peter smiled with a blush forming on his face. He took Bruce's face in his hands, and brought him down for another kiss. "I'm okay with that."

Bruce nodded at him. "Let's hope everyone else will be, too."

"We don't have to tell them. Not yet, anyway," Peter offered. "I'd rather enjoy my time with you right now, rather than worry about what dad, pops, and everyone else thinks."

"I would too, Pete," Bruce sighed. "But, you know that we can't keep this secret forever."

"I know that," Peter kissed his face several times before adding, "We will tell them eventually."

Bruce took his word to heart and helped them both up. "Still need help with these shooters?" He eyed Peter suspiciously.

"Ah, no… I got them." Peter looked away, embarrassed at his previous actions. Bruce laughed grabbing him into a hug, and kissed the top of his head. Taking Peter by the hand, they went back to Bruce's lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Of all the times he's felt uneasy and nervous around his parents; whether he had to confess to a lie which was poorly fabricated, or was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing, Peter had to write down this very moment as number one. Tony's reaction had purely been unpredictable. Not to mention that he still thought the idea of his son and best friend dating hilarious, which sort of upset Peter that he wasn't taking it seriously. That's not to say that Tony didn't support their relationship, which he very much did; he just had a hard time seeing it as anything but one of those poorly written romance movies.

By the way he was gawking at the couple opposite of him on the drop couch in the massive living room that was meant for guests and other such company, it could be said that Tony was very excited for them. He bombarded Bruce and Peter with endless questions after Bruce had laid down the story of how they started dating. Tony kept shifting his gaze over to Peter and taunt him by winking to which was replied by Peter covering his face in embarrassment. Tony laughed and playfully mocked the couple by telling them how cute they were, and asked when the wedding was as Bruce cuddled up to his boyfriend.

Their conversation was crudely interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S. when he informed of Steve's return home. Possibly the only time Peter was grateful for the AI. He had been ratted out by the contraption more times than he could count. He watched his father rise from the couch and stroll over to the elevator.

"I'll be right back with Steve. Don't you two kids start any funny business now." He waggled his eyebrows as the elevator closed with him in it.

Bruce shook his head wondering what he had done to deserve a man-child for a best friend. He averted his attention to his boyfriend who had found a comfortable position leaning into him: head resting on Bruce's shoulders, and arms wrapped around his neck. Parting Peter's hair, Bruce landed a multitude of kisses on his head. "Are you nervous?"

"Fucking terrified," Peter admitted. Bruce only laughed.

"Yeah, I am too." Bruce had always been nervous around Steve whether or not he was Captain America. It had taken him a long while to gain the man's trust, and he knew that the slightest mistake could ruin it forever. He just prayed this wouldn't be that mistake. Not implying that Peter was a mistake; God, he was possibly the best thing that he could ask for. However, Bruce did want the approval of both parents. He didn't want to sneak behind Tony and Steve any longer with Peter. He also wanted them to see that their love for one another was real and not fake.

He relaxed himself as Peter performed small circles with his hand just beneath his shoulder blade. Within a matter of months this kid has already discovered nearly all the soft spots that made Bruce melt under contact. He looked back down at Peter who had kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. "I have faith that everything will work out just fine. Sure, pops will be shocked at first, but I'm sure that after we explain ourselves, he'll understand that we need each other."

"I hope so, Peter." Bruce relaxed into Peter's embrace and nuzzled himself into his hair, using it as a pillow. They kept their position; rocking back and forth. They only scattered away from each other when they heard the elevator with the voices of Tony and Steve emerging from it.

Both Bruce and Peter situated themselves nervously staring at the two men mimicking their positions from the opposite end of the couch. Tony slouched back on the couch with his legs spread out, not even bothering to look the least bit presentable. It was his house, and he'd lie however he want goddammit. Steve seated himself next to his husband, and snaked his arm around Tony's waist while using his other hand to lace their fingers. Peter smiled up at Bruce and took the man's hand in his. He felt Bruce flinch as if wanting to pull away, but he held firm. Peter used his thumb to create small circular motions on the back of Bruce's hand to comfort him. He exhaled in relief when he felt his boyfriend relax from the touch.

"So," Steve turned to face them. "Tony tells me that you two have good news of some sort?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah we do. Have some _very _good news. Uhm… it's j-just… uh…"

Well, this was just fan-freaking-tastic. Here he had prepared a speech for Steve all ready to go, and he fumbles. Hard. He so badly wanted to just smack himself for sounding like a moron. Instead, he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He can even feel his face redden possibly through sheer embarrassment. He looked over to his parents and instantly wanted to clock the smug look off of Tony's face. Steve was eyeing his son warily.

"Son," Steve began. "Are you alright?"

Peter shook his head, and Bruce chuckled at him and looked Steve dead in the eyes. "What he's trying to tell you is that we're dating. Each other, that is."

If not for his eyes shifting rapidly between the two men in front of him, Tony would have believed that Steve had slipped into a catatonic state. His body completely stoic, his face read emotionless, and not a sound escaped his mouth. All three of them watched Steve intently for his reaction to the news. Peter being the most worried of the bunch.

"Pop? You there?" he casually waved a hand in front of Steve's face.

Surprisingly, that got his attention. "Uh, yeah…" Steve leaned back and sunk into the couch and on Tony's shoulder. He settled for a few moments before bolting back up, folding his hands in his lap. The rest knew the situation was about to become very serious. Bruce slightly flinched when Steve directed his gaze upon him then to Peter. It was awkward, to say the least.

"Well…" Steve glanced back at Tony. "At least it's not Wade this time."

Tony exhaled what he thought was ten minutes worth of air. "For fucks sake, Steve," He ran his fingers though his hair. "You nearly gave us all a heart attack!"

Bruce sighed in exhausting relief as he took off his glasses, and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. Beside him, Peter let out a loud, nervous laugh. "Jesus, pop."

"Blaspheme, Peter," Steve warned. He tightened his grip around Tony's waist. "Well, you were right: this is good news. Totally unexpected, but good. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, pop." Peter helped Bruce regain his composure. "Just please, don't ever do that again. You scared Bruce pretty badly."

"You alright over there, Brucie?" Tony called to him hinting at mildly being concerned.

Bruce nodded, palm still planted upon his forehead. He let himself relax to the motion of Peter's hand circling his shoulders. Shortly after a few deep breathing exercises, Bruce caught his boyfriend by surprise by kissing him. Peter recoiled, then eased back into Bruce's hold and kissed him back.

Steve politely looked away by hiding his reddening face in Tony's neck. He adjusted his body to the side so that he wouldn't be forced to look at his son and hugely over-aged boyfriend swap saliva. Tony chuckled at Steve. To him, he looked like a pre-teen who just caught his parents making out. Practically reading his husband's mind, Tony turned face to the newfound couple, and cleared his throat.

"Alright, that's enough! This is not a make out place! Don't make me get the hose, young man," He pointed his finger at his annoyed son. "And, don't you roll your eyes at me, either. Just because the both of you came out now doesn't mean you can go about fornicating throughout the tower."

"Isn't that what you and pops do anyway?" Peter raised an eyebrow as he tried to catch his dad performing a two-facer. Tony remained unfazed, while Steve buried himself deeper in Tony's neck, embarrassed by Peter's comment. They could hardly make out Steve's mumbling which made Tony giggle loudly.

"Yeah, fine. I'll see about sound-proof walls," he patted Steve on the shoulder. "And you," he directed toward Peter. "Do as I say, not as I do."

"Isn't that just as hypocritical as before, if not more so?" Bruce analyzed. Peter nodded at Tony, and gestured approvingly at Bruce.

"Bite me," Tony glared at Bruce then quickly turned to Peter. "And don't you dare retort to that! Your ass will be grass otherwise."

Peter only giggled. Reaching over, he took Bruce's hands and laced their fingers. Tony meanwhile, was edging Steve out of hiding. "Come on, Cap, let's go." He stood, grabbing Steve's arms, pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" Steve blinked. Most of the red cleared from his face, and was now showing a soft, pleasant pink which beckoned Tony to frame his hands around his husbands face, and bring him down to his level to kiss him. Ignoring the playful gagging sounds that Peter was making, Steve picked up Tony by his waist and returned the affection twice as hard before setting him down.

Tony turned to Peter and Bruce, "Get up, you're coming too," he faced his husband again. "To celebrate! It's not every day that our son chooses a radioactive, anger-prone scientist to be his lover."

He escorted everyone up to the party deck. Practically skipping towards the bar where he brought out four tall martini glasses, and a few shot glasses and laid them all in a row. As the other men sat, Tony continued to throw random bottles of alcohol onto the counter. When he was finished, he turned to greet them with his pearly whites. "Alright, who wants an Alabama slammer shooter?"

"Tony, why do you have four of these glasses out?" Steve stared down his husband. He wasn't that stupid; he knew perfectly well why. He just hoped that Tony wasn't as stupid as he was making himself out to be right now.

"Oh, come on, Steve! We can't celebrate drinking with only three quarters of the party having fun. Everyone gets a shot," he started making the drinks while cautiously eyeing Steve's facial reactions. "And that includes Peter, too."

"Tony, he's _sixteen! _He's not old enough to drink!" Tony's snickering only angered Steve further.

"Steve, please," Tony scooted the first completed drink in a martini glass in Steve's direction. "It's not like he's out partying at some high schooler's first shindig where they mix alcohol with _every other drink available. _He's in a controlled environment with an adult who knows how to measure and mix alcohol correctly, without the side-effects of an instant hang over." Tony slid the next one over to Bruce. "At least with _my _drinks, you won't have that hang over until the next morning as it should be."

Steve appeared unsure still. He glared at the next glass full of the maroon liquid as it was placed unceremoniously in front of his son. He looked back at his infuriating husband, wondering why he put up with him so much. Tony kept his vision level with Steve's as if he was challenging the man to argue with his own logic. Steve snorted and waved it off, nodding in Peter's direction to signal the 'okay' to go ahead and drink to his heart's content.

Peter smiled, eagerly reaching over for his drink. "Thanks, pop!"

"Don't thank me, son. If it were up to me, I'd lock up every last bit of alcohol in this house until you moved out or turned twenty-one. Just… go easy, okay?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I will."

Tony grinned, raising his own glass, "A toast! To Bruce and Peter," Everyone else copied Tony's movements. Moving simultaneously, they lowered their drinks to their lips eager to taste the strong scented beverage. Tony grinned, "If they hadn't been caught dry humping in my elevator, we never would be having this celebration."

Steve lurched forward, choking on his portion.

"Dad! Oh my God, seriously?" Peter spat back into his glass and glared at Tony who doubled over the counter gripping the sides so he wouldn't fall over. Bruce walked over, keeping him steady.

"P-Peter…" Steve choked as he reached over to his son, grasping his shoulder.

"Pops, are you okay?" Peter started rubbing his back.

"Pete… blaspheme. Watch it," Steve nearly died of amusement by the look on his son's face. "I'm serious, kid. That's strike two. One more, and you'll be grounded from seeing Banner for three weeks."

"Sorry," Peter chuckled nervously. "That's strike two for you too, pop. Stop scaring me like that."

"What are you worried about? I can handle myself! Grab your drink over there, and enjoy yourself – but not too hard, okay? Banner, you get back over there, too. I'll take care of the hyena."

Bruce lifted Tony and handed him over to Steve. "You got him, cap?"

"Guys, I-I'm fine. Sorry – not sorry… that was just beautiful, okay?" Tony gestured at peter with his glass. "This kid… he makes the best facial features in the universe, okay? Okay."

"Dad, you're drunk." Peter declared soon before he took a sip of his own drink.

"Not yet. You haven't seen me drunk, have you?" Tony winked.

"Tony… please no…" both Bruce and Steve begged. "Trust me Pete, you don't wanna know. Your father is a terrible drunk: loud and obnoxious and able to start fights with just a side glance."

"I'll take your word for it, Bruce."

Steve walked Tony over to the other side of the bar to sit with Peter and Bruce. Tony leaned on Steve in a way that allowed him to easily glance up to his husband while Peter was retelling the story of him and Bruce hooking up. The expressions on his face were priceless! Peter definitely gets that from him. Tony wished that he brought his phone to take pics.

Eventually the two couples moved from the bar, to the lounging circle covered in bean bag chairs. Tony introduced Steve to them shortly after they got together, and they're almost the only thing he'll sit on to draw, or to just relax. Tony has one in every room that Steve spends more than an hour in; even the lab. After two more of the Alabama slammer shooters each (three more for Tony), he goes back to the bar and brings more bottles over.

"Here, Peter, this one's more down your alley: The Spider's Web," Tony grinned.

Peter shook his head, "Of course you would, dad…"

"Feeling woozy yet, kiddo?" Tony questioned giving everyone their respected drinks.

"Nah, I'm fine." Peter downed his in one shot. His eyes widened then his face felt tight for a few seconds.

"You okay?" Bruce chuckled at his lover. This was definitely one of the more amusing nights he'd ever spent with the family.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Peter's body stuttered, and he set the glass down with shaky hands. It almost didn't touch the table when Tony leaned over to scoop it up.

"I'll make you another one, then!" he poured the cinnamon schnapps in, a bit more than last time Peter noted, then added what seemed like half a drop of the strawberry juice. He reached for the whipped cream to layer the drink with.

"Tony, don't you think Peter's had enough?" Steve murmured worriedly looking between his ecstatic husband who was looking forward to getting their only son shit-faced with the probability of alcohol poisoning, and Peter who was staring nervously at the concoction his father put together.

"Nonsense! He's fine, right Pete?" Tony winked at Peter, who forced a small smile back.

"Yeah, I'm good." He finally declared.

"That's my boy!" Tony scooted Peter's glass back at him.

"Um… so, I've been wondering," Bruce interrupted facing Peter who seemed thankful he said anything. "Since, telling them," pointing at Steve and Tony, "was the biggest issue, which we already did, when are we going to tell everyone else?"

"Oh," Peter trailed off, circling the rim of his drink in his hands before glancing at his fathers.

Tony raised his hands in defense. "Don't mind us, we don't care who you tell. It's your guy's relationship, not ours. Hell, go live on CNN for all I care."

Steve nodded, "You don't have to keep it a secret from everyone anymore. We're not disappointed in either of you, Tony and I. In fact, we're really proud of you, Peter. You shouldn't be ashamed of your relationship."

"I'm not!" Peter cried, "I'm not ashamed of anything. I love Bruce more than anything!"

Tony chuckled, "Then don't hide it anymore, okay? Well, really it's up to you guys, but keeping a secret relationship isn't very healthy. Hell, look at Darth Vader and his relationship to that… governor lady from Alderaan or whatever. They kept their relationship secret, and look where it got him: burned alive, complete with mechanical limbs, and a dead wife who birthed twins who were instantly separated. Now, that's just sad."

"… I believe she was a _senator _from the planet _Naboo_, Tony." Bruce corrected.

Tony shrugged, "I don't particularly like the prequels anyhow. I prefer the originals." He signaled with devil horns.

"Oh my - wow, dad." Peter caught himself right as Steve glanced in his direction.

"Nice save," Tony complimented. "But now, let's not dwell on what other people think about relationships that have no effect on them whatsoever."

"I agree," Bruce raised his glass in the air to "cheer" Tony from a distance. He dragged Peter closer to him by wrapping his arm around his shoulders, and made himself comfortable with his new significant other. The two couples engorged themselves in short conversations: serious, to comedian like. The clinging and occasional crashing of shot glasses (usually caused by Tony) signified the enjoyment of the man's alcoholic creations. Needless to say, Peter found himself crashing in Bruce's lap by his ninth shot of tequila.

Tony made J.A.R.V.I.S. take multiple pictures.


End file.
